Pureblood Filth
by Afterworld EverDawn
Summary: Bellatrix is to be married, but makes a last minute side stop for reassurances and a brawl. Will be re-written eventually


She was the eldest of three daughters. If any should marry, it would be her, and to a noble man at that. One of worth - a pureblood obviously then - with riches enough to satisfy her father's tastes for her. For her, after the incident with the unmentionable wench of a middle daughter, her partner was chosen for her.

On her behalf, her parents ventured a request that the only son of the proud and vain Lestrange family marry their child. The request was accepted, and a date set. Now if only waters stayed calm long enough for the ceremony to run through.

[-][-][-]

Bellatrix Apparated behind a line of houses near the outskirts of the village. If she surprised him - If at all she gave him reason to feel her a threat ... Never would she allow for that opportunity to arise. She travelled up the road that led to her desired destination, and entered through the front door.

Her heeled boots clicked sharply with each step she took across the stone floor. Thrice she rapped upon the door, before she allowed herself access to the room she sought. "My Lord," she bowed deeply at the waist, arms stretched out at her sides as though she planned to fly into the air.

"Ah, Bellatrix. Still using the front door I see." the eerie voice of Voldemort sent a chill of pleasure through her.

She returned to her full height and smiled slyly. "Of course. I feel that, until you have given me the truest of any honour-" she ran her long nails down her bare left forearm "- that it is only appropriate for me to continue using such ... Mundane formalities."

Voldemort smiled faintly. "Such respect."

"For you and you alone, my Lord." again Bellatrix bowed, and made to return her gaze to him, when another sight caught her attention. A cackle escaped her lips, "Well well, if it isn't the one and only. Tell me, does Cissy know?"

Lucius Malfoy entered the room, bowed to Voldemort, and cast Bellatrix a look of malice. "A lady knows when to keep her lips sealed. Especially one about to be wed."

Another frightening, cackling laugh. "Oh aren't you cute Lucius. Me, a lady, I think not. Though, I suppose, in your eyes, what with your history, anyone who possesses features like mine - however exaggerated or withdrawn-" She ran her hands up the sides of her torso, tossing aside subtly as she indicated to her breasts. "-Is sure to catch your attention. I most certainly did."

"My Lord, for what reasons is this ... witch, here?"

Voldemort made to respond, but Bellatrix held up a hand and politely requested that she take care of the matter. With a curt nod in answer, Bellatrix proceeded. "They are reasons that concern you not, Lucius." she then turned to Voldemort and added, "I fear your choice in company - if I may be so bold - is not wisely reviewed. I, for one, don't want to see someone as powerful as yourself betrayed by such scum."

Lucius sneered. "You truly are one to speak, Bella." Bellatrix's face heated in rage (she hated the name) but Lucius continued before she could. "What are the reasons you are being married again? There is no loyalty there."

An oddly feminine sigh escaped her lips and she shook her head as if Lucius was being naive. "Perhaps because my marriage is to please the public eye. By blood I must fulfill my duties as a woman. To be married to a man of equal worth, accompanied with riches to spare. Powerful enough - though not as much as thee, my Lord - to serve the greatest force. I am all my blood demands of me and more! I have chosen the most noble of paths, one that respects the elders who blessed me so, and He, who shall deliver me from the filth our race has succumbed to.

"What of you Lucius? What is it you have done to deserve such a mark? A liar like you must hold honesty." Bellatrix grinned wickedly, flipping her hair off her shoulders.

A moments silence fell. Voldemort simply watched the scene play out, curious, one might say.

Bellatrix laughed, more normally than before, and covered her mouth with her hand before saying. "And this is how you plan to serve the Dark Lord? Perhaps I shall slip a touch of veritaserum in your drink after the ceremony. Cissy will be so pleased to hear all you have to tell her. Where then will your loyalties lie?"

"Narcissa will know nothing." He crossed his arms, frustration evident in his eyes.

Bellatrix disregarded it, continuing. "Then you will avoid her? At her own sister's wedding, her fiance shall abandon her. How do you plan to redeem such a social crime. Your marriage will be cancelled and what then? What will say of you Lucius? How far will your name fall. A disgrace to purebloods - To your own blood!"

"My Lord," Lucius turned to Voldemort. "I beg you remove her from your presence, for you own sake. She is not worthy of-"

"I am worthy enough to know place in this alliance, Lucius." Bellatrix's voice hardened, cooled, and was deadly low enough to kill. "How can you speak for me, when you betray your friends, your true love. If you can't remain loyal to the lesser relations, how do you expect to remain loyal to Him? The Dark Lord is to become your closest friend, the only one you serve. If you betray the lesser, do you not betray the greatest tenfold?"

Lucius was struggling now, but Bellatrix could give a rats ass. Almost like a last resort, he challenged, "At least I have been granted the honour, where you have not."

"By my own request. The world I am in, and will escape from before the sun rises, is not yet ready to appreciate all that the Lord has planned. In time, but not now. That is also my reason for arriving. To ensure that my request still holds."

She directed the last part toward Voldemort. "Of course, Mrs Lestrange. And may I be the first, to offer my congratulations."

Her face lit, and she bowed low once more. "I am deeply honoured at your words. I have no further business here, for I must return to the preparations." she waited until he excused her, and turned for the door.

Bellatrix pulled it open and took a step forward, before a thought occurred to her and she faced Voldemort once again. "My Lord, if I may be so bold. Should you chose to guard him as company, I fear he shall betray you as he did my sister." with a respectful nod, she departed, closing the door behind her and vanishing before she heard the click.


End file.
